


Into the Depths

by spacehair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death Fic, Happy Ending?, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehair/pseuds/spacehair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel Magnolia's had enough. It's time to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Depths

The rain was cold. The water lapping up at her heels was even colder. The sea spray hitting her face complimented the dried tears nicely. Isabel felt dead inside. There was no point to holding on any longer. She’d done all that she could. For years Isabel had been clinging to the faint hope things might get better. They never did. Instead, instead she felt like there was as parasite inside of her, consuming her entire being for it’s selfish desires. Her ability to fight it off was gone now, and she was being forced into submission. 

A laugh bubbled up from her throat. What would they think of that? Strong, happy Isabel turned into a mess that’s going to swim with the fish and swell with water until she burst? She can hear in her mind what they would say to her, but she pushes it away. They can’t talk her out of this. Her mind is made up. 

As Isabel walked forward, into the icy water, she cleared her mind and focused on the feeling. It was a wonderful feeling. The cold water ebbed in and out of her body. Every time it left, it took a bit of her misery with it. It wasn’t long before she was submerged, eyes closed as she forced herself to stay on the bottom of the sea, feeling the rough sand as the current gently pulled her to and fro. Isabel let the air leave her, inhaling the water, ignoring the burn in her lungs. Eventually everything faded away… and she woke up in someone’s arms.

Isabel sputtered and coughed, leaning onto her side as the water made it’s way back up. She was gasping for the wonderful air her body was craving. She heard a splash and then looked around, her savior was gone. Isabel laid down on the wet sand, looking up at the stars. They were so beautiful. Why was she in the ocean? She couldn’t remember. Caught up in her wandering thoughts, she didn’t even notice her savior returning. 

“Why did you kill yourself?” The voice asked. 

Isabel smiled lazily up at the stars. “The world stopped being beautiful.” Her words were spoken oh so softly. “The stars have never looked so clear.” She whispered. 

“Why did the world stop being beautiful?” 

With a heavy sigh, Isabel frowned. Who was this person to ask all these things? “Who’re you to ask?”

For what seemed like eternity there was just silence. “Come on Is, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten me already.” The voice was just as soft as her own. 

But Isabel knew that voice. 

“Farlan!” She sat up and turned towards him, eyes wide. When she saw him her heart sped up to deadly speeds. His sandy blond hair, his pretty eyes… It was him. It was Farlan! “How?” She whispered brokenly, tears falling down her cheeks. “You… You and Levi…” 

Farlan smiled and crawled over to her. “Shh. We did. But now you’re here with us. And we’re going to keep you safe.” He wrapped his arms around her. 

The beach was warm as Isabel cried. The water that kissed their heels warmed her body, and Farlan’s arms around her protected her from all the bad thoughts. Farlan and Levi were here, wherever here was. She didn’t have to be without them any longer. “I’ve missed you.” 

The rumbling laugh from his chest made her cling to him even more. “I’ve missed you too Is. I’ve got you though. You’ll never have to be without us again. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself The Sad. Why did I write this?


End file.
